psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Muslims
]] A Muslim ( ), , is an adherent of the religion of Islam. The feminine form is MuslimahWordNet Search - 3.0 ( ). Literally, the word means "one who submits (to God)". Muslim is the participle of the same verb of which Islam is the infinitive.Burns & Ralph, World Civilizations, 5th ed., p. 371 Muslims believe that there is only one God, translated in Arabic as Allah. Muslims believe that Islam existed long before Muhammad and that the religion had evolved with time from the time of Adam until the time of Muhammad and was completed with the revelation of verse 3 of Surah al-Maeda: This day have I perfected your religion for you, completed My favour upon you, and have chosen for you Islam as your religion. The Qur'an describes many Biblical prophets and messengers as Muslim: Adam, Noah (Arabic: Nuh), Moses and Jesus and his apostles. The Qur'an states that these men were Muslims because they submitted to God, preached his message and upheld his values. Thus, in Surah 3:52 of the Qur'an, Jesus’ disciples tell Jesus, "We believe in God; and you be our witness that we submit and obey (wa ashahadu bil-muslimūna)." Muslims consider making ritual prayer five times a day a religious duty (fard) (see the section on Ismāˤīlīs below for exceptions); these five prayers are known as fajr, dhuhr, ˤasr, maghrib and ˤishā'. There is also a special Friday prayer called jumuˤah. Currently, the number of Muslims is estimated to be between 1.25 and 1.84 billion. Etymology Arabic muslimun is the stem IV participlealso known as "infinitive", c.f. Burns & Ralph, World Civilizations, 5th ed., p. 371 of the triliteral S-L-M "to be whole, intact". A literal translation would be "one who wants or seeks wholeness", where "wholeness" translates islāmun. In a religious sense, Al-Islām translates to "faith, piety", and Muslim to "one who has (religious) faith or piety". The feminine form of muslimun is muslimatun ( ). Other words for Muslim The ordinary word in English is "Muslim", pronounced /'mʊs.lɪm/ or /'mʌz.ləm/. The word is pronounced /'mʊslɪm/ in Arabic. It is sometimes spelled "Moslem", which some regard as offensive.http://www.communities.gov.uk/publications/communities/cohesionreportingdiversity Reporting Diversity guide for journalists Until at least the mid 1960s, many English-language writers used the term Mohammedans or Mahometans.See for instance the second edition of A Dictionary of Modern English Usage by H. W. Fowler, revised by Ernest Gowers (Oxford, 1965)). Muslims argue that the terms are offensive because they allegedly imply that Muslims worship Muhammad rather than God. English writers of the 19th century and earlier sometimes used the words Mussulman, Musselman, or Mussulmaun. Variant forms of this word are still used by many Indo-European languages. These words are similar to the Turkish, Bosnian, Kurdish, Persian, French, Russian, Spanish, Italian, Hindi and Portuguese words for "Muslim". Islam Most Muslims accept as a Muslim anyone who has publicly pronounced the Shahadah (declaration of faith) which states, "There is no god except God and Muhammad is His Messenger." Currently, there are between one and two billion Muslims, making it the second largest religion in the world.Teece (2003), p.10 Muslim and mu'min One of the verses in the Qur'an makes a distinction between a mu'min, a believer, and a Muslim: :The Arabs of the desert say, "We believe." (tu/'minu) Say thou: Ye believe not; but rather say, "We profess Islam;" (aslam'na) for the faith ([[Iman (concept)|al-'''iman'u]]) hath not yet found its way into your hearts. But if ye obey God and His Apostle, he will not allow you to lose any of your actions: for God is Indulgent, Merciful ('The Koran 49:14, Rodwell). According to the academician Carl Ernst, contemporary usage of the terms "Islam" and "Muslim" for the faith and its adherents is a modern innovation. As shown in the Quranic passage cited above, early Muslims distinguished between the Muslim, who has "submitted" and does the bare minimum required to be considered a part of the community, and the mu'min, the believer, who has given himself or herself to the faith heart and soul. Ernst writes: : "The Arabic term Islam itself was of relatively minor importance in classical theologies based on the Qur'an. If one looks at the works of theologians such as the famous al-Ghazali (d. 1111), the key term of religious identity is not Islam but iman (faith), and the one who possesses it is the mu'min (believer). Faith is one of the major topics of the Qur'an; it is mentioned hundreds of times in the sacred text. In comparison, Islam is a relatively less common term of secondary importance; it only occurs eight times in the Qur'an. Since, however, the term Islam had a derivative meaning relating to the community of those who have submitted to God, it has taken on a new political significance, especially in recent history."Ernst, Carl, Following Muhammad, University of North Carolina Press, 2003, p. 63 For another term in Islam for a non-Muslim who is a monotheist believer (usually applied historically in a pre-Islamic context), see hanif. See also * Hadith * Islam * Islam by country * Islamic psychology * Muslim World * Qur'an * Religious groups References Further reading Books *Abbasi, A. (2008). Whose side are you on? Muslim psychoanalysts treating non-Muslim patients. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Abou-Allaban, Y. (2004). Muslims. Arlington, VA: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Ahmed, M. A. (2008). Cultural nationalism in Indo-Muslim art. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Ahmen, M. A. & Amer, S. (2011). Counseling Muslims: Handbook of Mental Health Issues and Interventions. NY, NY. Routledge Mental Health. *Akhtar, S. (2005). Hindu-Muslim Relations in India: Past, Present, and Future. New York, NY: Other Press. *Akhtar, S. (2008). The crescent and the couch: Cross-currents between Islam and psychoanalysis. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Akhtar, S. (2008). Hindu-Muslim relations: India. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Akhtar, S. (2008). Muslims in the psychoanalytic world. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Akhtar, S., & Kumar, M. (2008). Destiny and nationalism: Mohammad Ali Jinnah. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Ali, S. R. (2006). Psychology and Sunni Muslims. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Al-Issa, I. (2000). The mental health of Muslim immigrants in Europe. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Al-Marayati, L. (2005). Working to Help All the World's Children. Austin, TX: University of Texas Press. *Anderson, L. (2006). Conflict in the Middle East. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Anees, M. A. (2006). Is the Science and Religion Discourse Relevant to Islam? West Conshohocken, PA: Templeton Foundation Press. *Barazangi, N. H. (2005). Silent Revolution of a Muslim Arab American Scholar-Activist. Austin, TX: University of Texas Press. *Bullock, K. (2005). Activism as a Way of Life. Austin, TX: University of Texas Press. *Bullock, K. (2005). Muslim women activists in North America: Speaking for ourselves. Austin, TX: University of Texas Press. *Carter, D. J. (2006). Spiritual/transactional integration with Asian Islamic clients in a western world. Hauppauge, NY: Nova Science Publishers. *Daneshpour, M. (2003). Lives together, worlds apart? The lives of multicultural Muslim couples. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Darwish, N. (2006). Raised for jihad: A shahid's daughter speaks out. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Deeb, L. (2006). An enchanted modern: Gender and public piety in Shi'i Lebanon. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press. *Dwairy, M. (2006). Counseling and psychotherapy with Arabs and Muslims: A culturally sensitive approach. New York, NY: Teachers College Press. *Dwairy, M. (2008). Counseling Arab and Muslim clients. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Ellens, J. H. (2004). Jihad in the Qur'an, Then and Now. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Esposito, J. L. (2006). Terrorism and the Rise of Political Islam. New York, NY: Routledge/Taylor & Francis Group. *Etezady, M. H. (2008). Rapture and poetry: Rumi. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson *Hamid, H. (2008). Basic history and tenets of Islam: A brief introduction. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Ewing, K. P. (2000). The violence of non-recognition: Becoming a 'conscious' Muslim woman in Turkey. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Gregg, G. S. (2007). Culture and identity in a Muslim society. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Habeck, M. (2006). Knowing the enemy: Jihadist ideology and the war on terror. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Haffajee, K. (2005). Rawahil. Austin, TX: University of Texas Press. *Hamid, R. (2005). Rocking the Boat and Stirring the Pot. Austin, TX: University of Texas Press. *Hassan, F. (2007). Analysis of Islam and Muslim States' International Support for Family. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Husain, S. A. (1998). Religion and mental health from the Muslim perspective. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Jafri, G. J. (2005). Struggling with Words, Striving through Words: My Odyssey in Activism. Austin, TX: University of Texas Press. *Kayatekin, M. S. (2008). Christian-Muslim relations: The axis of Balkans and the West. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Kobeisy, A. N. (2004). Counseling American muslims: Understanding the faith and helping the people. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Lamoreaux, J. C. (2002). The early Muslim tradition of dream interpretation. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. *Lassner, J., & Troen, S. I. (2007). Jews and Muslims in the Arab world: Haunted by pasts real and imagined. Lanham, MD: Rowman & Littlefield. *Leonard, K. (2007). Finding places in the nation: Immigrant and indigenous Muslims in America. New Brunswick, NJ: Rutgers University Press. *Mahmood, A. (2006). Psychology and Shia Muslims. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Mann, M. A. (2008). Religious identity formation in the children of immigrant Muslim parents. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *McAdams-Mahmoud, V. (2005). African American Muslim Families. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Mohamad, M. B. (2007). The Family and Development: A Muslim Perspective. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Monem, O. (2005). Building a Community for the Next Generation. Austin, TX: University of Texas Press. *Montville, J. V. (2008). Jewish-Muslim relations: Middle East. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Muhammad, Z. (2005). Faith and Courage to Educate Our Own: Reflections on Islamic Schools in the African American Community. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Mustapha, N. (2005). In Pursuit of Peace and Justice. Austin, TX: University of Texas Press. *Nacos, B. L., & Torres-Reyna, O. (2007). Fueling our fears: Stereotyping, media coverage, and public opinion of Muslim Americans. Lanham, MD: Rowman & Littlefield. *Nur, S. R. A. (2005). Activism: A Passion for Justice. Austin, TX: University of Texas Press. *Rahman, M. (2005). Activism: A Part of Life. Austin, TX: University of Texas Press. *Ross-Sheriff, F., & Husain, A. (2004). South Asian Muslim Children and Families. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Ross-Sheriff, F., Tirmazi, M. T., & Walsh, T. R. (2007). Cultural and religious contexts of parenting by immigrant South Asian Muslim mothers. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Rouse, C. (2006). Shopping with Sister Zubayda: African American Sunni Muslim rituals of consumption and belonging. Baltimore, MD: Johns Hopkins University Press. *Rosowsky, A. (2006). The role of liturgical literacy in UK Muslim communities. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Roy, O. (2006). Terrorism and Deculturation. New York, NY: Routledge/Taylor & Francis Group. *Sabir-Gillette, M. (2005). Life of a Muslim Woman Activist. Austin, TX: University of Texas Press. *Shamma, F. (2005). Muslim Activist: Mother and Educator. Austin, TX: University of Texas Press. *Siddiqui, S. (2005). Is the Reward for Good Other than Good? Austin, TX: University of Texas Press. *Siddiqui, S. (2005). Taking the Bus to the World of Islamic Activism. Austin, TX: University of Texas Press. *Smith, J. I. (2007). Islam and the family in North America. New York, NY: Columbia University Press. *Taylor, T. (2005). Undoing Internalized Inferiority. Austin, TX: University of Texas Press. *Thiranagama, S. (2007). Moving on? Generating homes in the future for displaced Northern Muslims in Sri Lanka. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Tobias-Nahi, C. S., & Garfield, E. N. (2007). An Islamic school responds to September 11. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Trix, F. (1999). Spiraling connections: The practice of repair in Bektashi Muslim discourse. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. Papers *Abdel-Khalek, A. M. (2004). Neither Altruistic Suicide, nor Terrorism but Martyrdom: A Muslim Perspective: Archives of Suicide Research Vol 8(1) Jan-Mar 2004, 99-113. *Abdel-Khalek, A. M. (2007). Assessment of intrinsic religiosity with a single-item measure in a sample of Arab Muslims: Journal of Muslim Mental Health Vol 2(2) Fal-Win 2007, 211-215. *Abouchedid, K., & Nasser, R. (2001). Poverty attitudes and their determinants in Lebanon's plural society: Journal of Economic Psychology Vol 22(2) Apr 2001, 271-282. *Abtahi, H. (2004). Voice: Murdered Twin Buddhas and Annihilated Twin Towers: Traumatized Civilization: Journal of Aggression, Maltreatment & Trauma Vol 9(1-2) 2004, 67-69. *Abu-Ali, A., & Reisen, C. A. (1999). Gender role identity among adolescent Muslim girls living in the US: Current Psychology Vol 18(2) Sum 1999, 185-192. *Abudabbeh, N., & Hays, P. A. (2006). Cognitive-Behavioral Therapy With People of Arab Heritage. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Adams, M. V. (2006). The Islamic Cultural Unconscious in the Dreams of a Contemporary Muslim Man: Journal of Jungian Theory and Practice Vol 8(1) 2006, 31-40. *Ad-Dab'bagh, Y. (2008). The transformative effect of seeking the eternal: A sampling of the perspectives of two great Muslim intellectuals-Ibn-Hazm and Al-Ghazali: Psychoanalytic Inquiry Vol 28(5) Nov-Dec 2008, 550-559. *Adil, J., & Sloan, D. (2007). Impact of Ramadan on the treatment of psychosis: Irish Journal of Psychological Medicine Vol 24(3) Sep 2007, 119-120. *Afshar, H. (2003). Review of Women and Sexuality in Muslim Societies: Feminism & Psychology Vol 13(3) Aug 2003, 395-397. *Afshar, H. (2008). Can I see your hair? Choice, agency and attitudes: The dilemma of faith and feminism for Muslim women who cover: Ethnic and Racial Studies Vol 31(2) Feb 2008, 411-427. *Ahmed, S., & Reddy, L. A. (2007). Understanding the mental health needs of American Muslims: Recommendations and considerations for practice: Journal of Multicultural Counseling and Development Vol 35(4) Oct 2007, 207-218. *Ai, A. L., Peterson, C., & Huang, B. (2003). The effect of religious-spiritual coping on positive attitudes of adult Muslim refugees from Kosovo and Bosnia: International Journal for the Psychology of Religion Vol 13(1) Jan 2003, 29-47. *Alavi, H. R. (2007). Al-Ghazali on moral education: Journal of Moral Education Vol 36(3) Sep 2007, 309-319. *Alghorani, M. A. (2008). Knowledge-Practice Measure of Islamic Religiosity (KPMIR): A case of high school Muslim students in the United States: Journal of Muslim Mental Health Vol 3(1) Spr-Sum 2008, 25-36. *Ali, A., & Toner, B. B. (2001). Self-esteem as a predictor of attitudes toward wife abuse among Muslim women and men in Canada: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 141(1) Feb 2001, 23-30. *Ali, O. M., Milstein, G., & Marzuk, P. M. (2005). The Imam's Role in Meeting the Counseling Needs of Muslim Communities in the United States: Psychiatric Services Vol 56(2) Feb 2005, 202-205. *Ali, S. (2002). Collective and Elective Ethnicity: Caste Among Urban Muslims in India: Sociological Forum Vol 17(4) Dec 2002, 593-620. *Ali, S. R., Liu, W. M., & Humedian, M. (2004). Islam 101: Understanding the Religion and Therapy Implications: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 35(6) Dec 2004, 635-642. *Ali, S. R., Mahmood, A., Moel, J., Hudson, C., & Leathers, L. (2008). A qualitative investigation of Muslim and Christian women's views of religion and feminism in their lives: Cultural Diversity and Ethnic Minority Psychology Vol 14(1) Jan 2008, 38-46. *Al-Krenawi, A. (2005). Mental health practice in Arab countries: Current Opinion in Psychiatry Vol 18(5) Sep 2005, 560-564. *Al-Krenawi, A., & Graham, J. R. (2005). Marital Therapy for Arab Muslim Palestinian Couples in the Context of Reacculturation: The Family Journal Vol 13(3) Jul 2005, 300-310. *Al-Krenawi, A., Graham, J. R., & Maoz, B. (1996). The healing significance of the Negev's Bedouin Dervish: Social Science & Medicine Vol 43(1) Jul 1996, 13-21. *Al-Lawati, F. A., & Hunsaker, S. L. (2002). Muhr and Mawhibah: A multicultural perspective on women's gifts: Roeper Review Vol 25(1) Fal 2002, 22-26. *Al-Mateen, C. S., & Afzal, A. (2004). The Muslim child, adolescent, and family: Child and Adolescent Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 13(1) Jan 2004, 183-200. *Alon, I., & Brett, J. M. (2007). Perceptions of Time and Their Impact on Negotiations in the Arabic-Speaking Islamic World: Negotiation Journal Vol 23(1) Jan 2007, 55-73. *Altares, B. Y. (1996). Islamic spirituality in America: A middle path to unity: Counseling and Values Vol 41(1) Oct 1996, 29-38. *Amer, M. M. (2008). Editor's introduction: Journal of Muslim Mental Health Vol 3(1) Spr-Sum 2008, 7-8. *Amer, M. M., & Hood, R. W., Jr. (2007). Introduction to thematic issues on "Islamic Religiosity: Measures and mental health." Journal of Muslim Mental Health Vol 2(2) Fal-Win 2007, 109-111. *Ammar, N. H. (2007). Wife battery in Islam: A comprehensive understanding of interpretations: Violence Against Women Vol 13(5) May 2007, 516-526. *Amor, C. M. (2008). Deciphering immigrants' home environment: Arab American Muslims in the U.S: Journal of Architectural and Planning Research Vol 25(1) Spr 2008, 6-23. *Androutsopoulou, C., Livaditis, M., Xenitidis, K. I., Trypsianis, G., Samakouri, M., Pastelmatzi, A., et al. (2002). Psychological problems in Christian and Moslem primary care patients in Greece: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 32(3) 2002, 285-294. *Antonopoulos, G. A. (2003). Review of Islam, crime and criminal justice: International Review of Victimology Vol 10(2) 2003, 184-185. *Ariyanto, A., Hornsey, M. J., & Gallois, C. (2006). Group-directed criticism in Indonesia: Role of message source and audience: Asian Journal of Social Psychology Vol 9(2) Aug 2006, 96-102. *Aroian, K. J., Katz, A., & Kulwicki, A. (2006). Recruiting and Retaining Arab Muslim Mothers and Children for Research: Journal of Nursing Scholarship Vol 38(3) Sep 2006, 255-261. *Asani, A. S. (2003). "So that you may know one another": A Muslim American reflects on pluralism and Islam: Annals of the American Academy of Political and Social Science Vol 588 Jul 2003, 40-51. *Asmarai, L. A., Solberg, K. B., & Solon, P. C. (2008). The role of religiosity in Muslim spouse selection and its influence on marital satisfaction: Journal of Muslim Mental Health Vol 3(1) Spr-Sum 2008, 37-52. *Asvat, Y., & Malcarne, V. L. (2008). Acculturation and depressive symptoms in Muslim university students: Personal-family acculturation match: International Journal of Psychology Vol 43(2) Apr 2008, 114-124. *Atlas, J. (2007). Arab/Muslim "Group adolescence": Journal of Psychohistory Vol 34(3) Win 2007, 208-221. *Atwill, D. G. (2007). Holy culture wars: Patterns of ethno-religious violence in nineteenth- and twentieth-century China. Lanham, MD: Rowman & Littlefield. *Awad, G. H., & Ladhani, S. (2007). Review of Counseling and psychotherapy with Arabs and Muslims: A culturally sensitive approach: Cultural Diversity and Ethnic Minority Psychology Vol 13(4) Oct 2007, 374-375. *Azaiza, F. (1996). Family planning among rural Moslem women in Israel: Journal of Comparative Family Studies Vol 27(3) Fal 1996, 559-568. *Azaiza, F., & Palti, H. (1997). Determinants of breastfeeding among rural Moslem women in Israel: Families, Systems, & Health Vol 15(2) Sum 1997, 203-211. *Azar, F., & Mullet, E. (2002). Willingness to forgive: A study of Muslim and Christian Lebanese: Peace and Conflict: Journal of Peace Psychology Vol 8(1) Mar 2002, 17-30. *Aziz, S., & Rehman, G. (1996). Index of Religiosity: the development of an indigenous measure: Journal of the Indian Academy of Applied Psychology Vol 22(1-2) Jan-Jul 1996, 79-85. *Aziz, S., & Rehman, G. (1996). Self control and tolerance among low and high religious groups: Journal of Personality and Clinical Studies Vol 12(1-2) Mar-Sep 1996, 83-85. *Badahdah, A. M., & Tiemann, K. A. (2005). Mate selection criteria among Muslims living in America: Evolution and Human Behavior Vol 26(5) Sep 2005, 432-440. *Bailey, T. D., & Grimaila, M. R. (2006). Running the blockade: Information technology, terrorism, and the transformation of Islamic mass culture: Terrorism & Political Violence Vol 18(4) Win 2006, 523-543. *Baker, C. (2007). Globalization and the cultural safety of an immigrant Muslim community: JAN Journal of Advanced Nursing Vol 57(3) Feb 2007, 269-305. *Ball, C., & Haque, A. (2003). Diversity in Religious Practice: Implications of Islamic Values in the Public Workplace: Public Personnel Management Vol 32(3) Fal 2003, 315-330. *Balsano, A. B., & Sirin, S. R. (2007). Commentary on the special issue of ADS: Muslim youth in the West: "Collateral damage" we cannot afford to disregard: Applied Developmental Science Vol 11(3) 2007, 178-183. *Bano, S., & Mishra, R. C. (2005). Inter-group perception and evaluation among Hindu and Muslim children: Psychological Studies Vol 50(2-3) 2005, 144-149. *Basit, A. (2007). Editor-in-chief note: Journal of Muslim Mental Health Vol 2(2) Fal-Win 2007, 107. *Basit, A., & Hamid, H. (2006). Editor's introduction: Journal of Muslim Mental Health Vol 1(1) 2006, 1-3. *Basit, A., & Hamid, H. (2007). Editors' introduction: Journal of Muslim Mental Health Vol 2(1) Spr-Sum 2007, 1-3. *Beck, J. (1999). Should homosexuality be taught as an acceptable alternative lifestyle? A Muslim perspective: A response to Halstead and Lewicka: Cambridge Journal of Education Vol 29(1) Mar 1999, 121-230. *Bennett, L. R. (2007). Zina and the enigma of sex education for Indonesian Muslim youth: Sex Education Vol 7(4) Nov 2007, 371-386. *Benslama, F. (2006). Monotheistic sexuality and its scientific translation: Cliniques mediterraneennes No 73 2006, 89-95. *Berland, J. C., & Fulcher, M. B. (1979). Coincidental, Occidental, and Oriental Weber: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 24 (10), Oct, 1979. *Birke, L., & Whitworth, R. (1998). Seeking knowledge: Women, science, and Islam: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 21(2) Mar-Apr 1998, 147-159. *Birtchnell, J. (2005). Review of Understanding terrorism: Psychosocial roots, consequences and interventions: Psychology and Psychotherapy: Theory, Research and Practice Vol 78(4) Dec 2005, 565-566. *Boellstorff, T. (2005). Between Religion and Desire: Being Muslim and Gay in Indonesia: American Anthropologist Vol 107(4) Dec 2005, 575-585. *Bolognani, M. (2007). Islam, ethnography and politics: Methodological issues in researching amongst West Yorkshire Pakistanis in 2005: International Journal of Social Research Methodology: Theory & Practice Vol 10(4) Oct 2007, 279-293. *Bou-Assy, F. (2005). Effects of premarital medical examination on engaged endogamous couples in rural Lebanon: Marriage & Family Review Vol 38(1) 2005, 13-23. *Bowen, J. (2005). Commentary on Bunzl: American Ethnologist Vol 32(4) Nov 2005, 524-525. *Bowen, J. R. (2004). Does French Islam Have Borders? Dilemmas of Domestication in a Global Religious Field: American Anthropologist Vol 106(1) Mar 2004, 43-55. *Boyarin, J. (2005). Discerning the ghosts and the interest of the living: American Ethnologist Vol 32(4) Nov 2005, 516-518. *Boyer, D. (2005). Welcome to the new Europe: American Ethnologist Vol 32(4) Nov 2005, 521-523. *Brah, A. (2008). Dissolving diasporic identities? : Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology Vol 18(4) Jul-Aug 2008, 387-389. *Breitman, R. (2007). Muslim anti-Semitism: Historical background: Current Psychology: Developmental, Learning, Personality, Social Vol 26(3-4) Dec 2007, 213-222. *Brenner, I. (2007). Guest editorial: International Journal of Applied Psychoanalytic Studies Vol 4(3) 2007, 187-190. *Britto, P. R., & Amer, M. M. (2007). An exploration of cultural identity patterns and the family context among Arab Muslim young adults in America: Applied Developmental Science Vol 11(3) 2007, 137-150. *Brodkin, K. (2005). Xenophobia, the state, and capitalism: American Ethnologist Vol 32(4) Nov 2005, 519-520. *Brown, K. (2006). Realising Muslim women's rights: The role of Islamic identity among British Muslim women: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 29(4) Jul-Aug 2006, 417-430. *Bulkeley, K. (2002). Reflections on the dream traditions of Islam: Sleep and Hypnosis Vol 4(1) 2002, 1-11. *Bulliet, R. W. (2003). Rhetoric, discourse, and the future of hope: Annals of the American Academy of Political and Social Science Vol 588 Jul 2003, 10-17. *Bunzl, M. (2005). Between anti-Semitism and Islamophobia: Some thoughts on the new Europe: American Ethnologist Vol 32(4) Nov 2005, 499-508. *Bunzl, M. (2005). Methods and politics: American Ethnologist Vol 32(4) Nov 2005, 533-537. *Byng, M. D. (1998). Mediating discrimination: Resisting oppression among African-American Muslim women: Social Problems Vol 45(4) Nov 1998, 473-487. *Byng, M. D. (2008). Complex inequalities: The case of Muslim Americans after 9/11: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 51(5) Jan 2008, 659-674. *Campbell, E. A., & Guiao, I. Z. (2004). Muslim culture and female self-immolation: Implications for global women's health research and practice: Health Care for Women International Vol 25(9) Oct 2004, 782-793. *Canefe, N. (2008). Religion and politics in the Diaspora: The case of Canadian Muslims: Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology Vol 18(4) Jul-Aug 2008, 390-394. *Carolan, M. T., Bagherinia, G., Juhari, R., Himelright, J., & Mouton-Sanders, M. (2000). Contemporary Muslim families: Research and practice: Contemporary Family Therapy: An International Journal Vol 22(1) Mar 2000, 67-79. *Carter, D. J., & Rashidi, A. (2003). Theoretical model of psychotherapy: Eastern Asian-Islamic women with mental illness: Health Care for Women International Vol 24(5) May-Jun 2003, 399-413. *Carter, R. B., & El Hindi, A. E. (1999). Counseling Muslim children in school settings: Professional School Counseling Vol 2(3) Feb 1999, 183-188. *Chand, S. P. (1998). Koro associated with phobia for AIDS: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 28(3) 1998, 353-356. *Chapra, M. U. (2008). Ibn Khaldun's theory of development: Does it help explain the low performance of the present-day Muslim world? : The Journal of Socio-Economics Vol 37(2) Apr 2008, 836-863. *Chatterjee, I. (2006). Applying models of conflict negotiation to the Hindu-Muslim conflict in Ahmedabad, India: Implications and lessons: International Journal of Conflict Management Vol 17(2) 2006, 154-174. *Chaudhury, S. R., & Miller, L. (2008). Religious identity formation among Bangladeshi American Muslim adolescents: Journal of Adolescent Research Vol 23(4) Jul 2008, 383-410. *Cohen, O., & Savaya, R. (2003). Sense of Coherence and Adjustment to Divorce Among Muslim Arab Citizens of Israel: European Journal of Personality Vol 17(4) Jul-Aug 2003, 309-326. *Cole, D., & Ahmadi, S. (2003). Perspectives and experiences of Muslim women who veil on college campuses: Journal of College Student Development Vol 44(1) Jan-Feb 2003, 47-66. *Cook, D. (2005). Women Fighting in Jihad? : Studies in Conflict & Terrorism Vol 28(5) Sep-Oct 2005, 375-384. *Croissant, A. (2007). Muslim Insurgency, Political Violence, and Democracy in Thailand: Terrorism & Political Violence Vol 19(1) Spr 2007, 1-18. *Dagkas, S., & Benn, T. (2006). Young Muslim women's experiences of Islam and physical education in Greece and Britain: A comparative study: Sport, Education and Society Vol 11(1) Feb 2006, 21-38. *D'Alisera, J. (2001). I love Islam: Popular religious commodities, sites of inscription, and transnational Sierra Leonean identity: Journal of Material Culture Vol 6(1) Mar 2001, 91-110. *Daneshpour, M. (1998). Muslim families and family therapy: Journal of Marital & Family Therapy Vol 24(3) Jul 1998, 355-368. *Das, R. (2004). Encountering (Cultural) Nationalism, Islam and Gender in the Body Politic of India: Social Identities: Journal for the Study of Race, Nation and Culture Vol 10(3) May 2004, 369-398. *Davis, N. J., & Robinson, R. V. (2006). The Egalitarian Face of Islamic Orthodoxy: Support for Islamic Law and Economic Justice in Seven Muslim-Majority Nations: American Sociological Review Vol 71(2) Apr 2006, 167-190. *de Lange, J. (2007). The impact of the Staub model on policy making in Amsterdam regarding polarization and radicalization: Peace and Conflict: Journal of Peace Psychology Vol 13(3) 2007, 361-364. *De Munck, V. C. (1996). Love and marriage in a Sri Lankan Muslim community: Toward a evaluation of Dravidian marriage practices: American Ethnologist Vol 23(4) Nov 1996, 698-716. *Dean, H., & Khan, Z. (1998). Islam: A challenge to welfare professionalism: Journal of Interprofessional Care Vol 12(4) Nov 1998, 399-405. *Dix-Richardson, F., & Close, B. R. (2002). Intersections of race, religion, and inmate culture: The historical development of Islam in American corrections: Journal of Offender Rehabilitation Vol 35(3-4) 2002, 87-107. *Dogan, S., & Dogan, M. (2006). Possible gender identity disorder in an extremely religious Muslim family: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 35(6) Dec 2006, 645-646. *Dover, H., Miner, M., & Dowson, M. (2007). The nature and structure of Muslim religious reflection: Journal of Muslim Mental Health Vol 2(2) Fal-Win 2007, 189-210. *Droogsma, R. A. (2007). Redefining Hijab: American Muslim women's standpoints on veiling: Journal of Applied Communication Research Vol 35(3) Aug 2007, 294-319. *Dwyer, C. (2000). Negotiating Diasporic Identities: Young British South Asian Muslim Women: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 23(4) Jul-Aug 2000, 475-486. *Eaton, J. S. (2005). The Russian Federation Islamic Republic of Dagestan: Curricular Decentralization, Social Cohesion, and Stability: Peabody Journal of Education Vol 80(1) Mar 2005, 56-80. *Edgar, I. R. (2004). The Dream Will Tell: Militant Muslim Dreaming in the Context of Traditional and Contemporary Islamic Dream Theory and Practice: Dreaming Vol 14(1) Mar 2004, 21-29. *Eisenlohr, P. (2006). As Makkah is sweet and beloved, so is Madina: Islam, devotional genres, and electronic mediation in Mauritius: American Ethnologist Vol 33(2) May 2006, 230-245. *Eisenman, R. (2008). Understanding Osama bin Laden: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 53 (34), 2008. *El Azayem, A. (1994). Influence of Islamic ethics on psychiatry: Integrative Psychiatry Vol 10(2) 1994, 58-61. *El-Safty, M. (2004). Women in Egypt: Islamic Rights Versus Cultural Practice: Sex Roles Vol 51(5-6) Sep 2004, 273-281. *Erman, T. (1997). The meaning of city living for rural migrant women and their role in migration: The case of Turkey: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 20(2) Mar-Apr 1997, 263-273. *Erol, A., Baylan, G., & Yazici, F. (2008). Do Ramadan fasting restrictions alter eating behaviours? : European Eating Disorders Review Vol 16(4) Jul-Aug 2008, 297-301. *Errihani, H., Mrabti, H., Boutayeb, S., Ghissassi, I. E., Mesbahi, O. E., Hammoudi, M., et al. (2008). Impact of cancer on Moslem patients in Morocco: Psycho-Oncology Vol 17(1) Jan 2008, 98-100. *Evans, S. L., & Bowlby, S. (2000). Crossing Boundaries: Racialised Gendering and the Labour Market Experiences of Pakistani Migrant Women in Britain: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 23(4) Jul-Aug 2000, 461-474. *Fair, C. C., & Shepherd, B. (2006). Who Supports Terrorism? Evidence from Fourteen Muslim Countries: Studies in Conflict & Terrorism Vol 29(1) Jan-Feb 2006, 51-74. *Fair, C. C., & Shepherd, B. (2006). "Who Supports Terrorism? Evidence from Muslim Countries": Erratum: Studies in Conflict & Terrorism Vol 29(3) Apr-May 2006, 307. *Farooqi, Y. N. (2006). Traditional Healing Practices Sought by Muslim Psychiatric Patients in Lahore, Pakistan: International Journal of Disability, Development and Education Vol 53(4) Dec 2006, 401-415. *Faul, A. C. (2008). Review of A history of women's seclusion in the Middle East: Journal of Women & Aging Vol 20(3-4) 2008, 379-381. *Fetter, G. C. (1964). A comparative study of attitudes of Christian and Moslem Lebanese villagers: Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion 4(1) 1964, 48-59. *Fetzer, J. S., & Soper, J. C. (2003). The Roots of Public Attitudes Toward State Accommodation of European Muslims' Religious Practices Before and After September 11: Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion Vol 42(2) Jun 2003, 247-258. *Filc, J. (2004). Review of Violence and subjectivity: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 52(3) Sum 2004, 934-939. *Fischer, P., Greitemeyer, T., & Kastenmuller, A. (2007). What do we think about Muslims? The validity of westerners' implicit theories about the associations between Muslims' religiosity, religious identity, aggression potential, and attitudes toward terrorism: Group Processes & Intergroup Relations Vol 10(3) Jul 2007, 373-382. *Fleming, E., Carter, B., & Pettigrew, J. (2008). The influence of culture on diabetes self-management: Perspectives of Gujarati Muslim men who reside in northwest England: Journal of Clinical Nursing Vol 17(5a) Mar 2008, 51-59. *Floyd, K. (1991). Fundamentalism: Sauce for the goose: Canadian Psychology/Psychologie Canadienne Vol 32(4) Oct 1991, 653-654. *Fonte, J., & Horton-Deutsch, S. (2005). Treating Postpartum Depression in Immigrant Muslim Women: Journal of the American Psychiatric Nurses Association Vol 11(1) Feb 2005, 39-44. *Fox, J. (2007). The increasing role of religion in state failure: 1960 to 2004: Terrorism & Political Violence Vol 19(3) Jul 2007, 395-414. *Freeman, M. (2006). Review of Civil rights in peril: The targeting of Arabs and Muslims: Ethnic and Racial Studies Vol 29(2) Mar 2006, 365-366. *French, D. C., Eisenberg, N., Vaughan, J., Purwono, U., & Suryanti, T. A. (2008). Religious involvement and the social competence and adjustment of Indonesian Muslim adolescents: Developmental Psychology Vol 44(2) Mar 2008, 597-611. *Furlong, M., & Ata, A. W. (2006). Observing different faiths, learning about ourselves: Practice with inter-married Muslims and Christians: Australian Social Work Vol 59(3) Sep 2006, 250-264. *Gallab, M. A., & ElDisoukee, M. E. (1994). A comparative psychological study between intrinsic religious and extrinsic religious on violence attitude and some personality characteristics: Derasat Nafseyah Vol 4(3) Jul 1994, 337-375. *Geels, A. (1996). A note on the psychology of Dhikr: The Halveti-Jerrahi order of dervishes in Istanbul: International Journal for the Psychology of Religion Vol 6(4) 1996, 229-251. *Geels, A. (1999). Response to the commentary of Levenson and Khilwati: International Journal for the Psychology of Religion Vol 9(4) 1999, 259-262. *Ghorbani, N., Watson, P. J., Ghramaleki, A. F., Morris, R. J., & Hood, R. W., Jr. (2002). Muslim-Christian Religious Orientation Scales: Distinctions, correlations, and cross-cultural analysis in Iran and the United States: International Journal for the Psychology of Religion Vol 12(2) Apr 2002, 69-91. *Ghorbani, N., Watson, P. J., & Khan, Z. H. (2007). Theoretical, empirical, and potential ideological dimensions of using Western conceptualizations to measure Muslim religious commitments: Journal of Muslim Mental Health Vol 2(2) Fal-Win 2007, 113-131. *Ghorbani, N., Watson, P. J., & Mirhasani, V. S. (2007). Religious commitment in Iran: Correlates and factors of quest and extrinsic religious orientations: Archiv fur Religionspsychologie/ Archive for the Psychology of Religions Vol 29 2007, 245-257. *Ghorbani, N., Watson, P. J., & Rostami, R. (2007). Relationship of self-reported mysticism with depression and anxiety in Iranian Muslims: Psychological Reports Vol 100(2) Apr 2007, 451-454. *Ghorbani, N., Watson, P. J., & Shahmohamadi, K. (2008). Afterlife Motivation Scale: Correlations with maladjustment and incremental validity in Iranian Muslims: International Journal for the Psychology of Religion Vol 18(1) Jan-Mar 2008, 22-35. *Ghosh, E. S. K. (2005). Intergroup context of social identity and group decision-making in India and Bangladesh: Psychological Studies Vol 50(2-3) 2005, 117-126. *Gibbons, J. L. (2008). Life histories of four young and emerging adults in Morocco: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 53 (25), 2008. *Giger, J. N., & Davidhizar, R. (2002). Culturally competent care: Emphasis on understanding the people of Afghanistan, Afghanistan Americans, and Islamic culture and religion: International Nursing Review Vol 49(2) Jun 2002, 79-86. *Gingrich, A. (2005). Anthropological analyses of Islamophobia and anti-Semitism in Europe: American Ethnologist Vol 32(4) Nov 2005, 513-515. *Gittoes, M., & Thompson, J. (2007). Admissions to higher education: Are there biases against or in favour of ethnic minorities? : Teaching in Higher Education Vol 12(3) Jun 2007, 419-424. *Glynn, S. (2002). Bengali Muslims: The new East End radicals? : Ethnic and Racial Studies Vol 25(6) Nov 2002, 969-988. *Gooren, H. (2006). The Conversion Careers of New Muslims in the Netherlands: Psyche en Geloof Vol 17(1) May 2006, 11-21. *Gottschalk, P., & Greenberg, G. (2008). Islamophobia: Making Muslims the enemy. Lanham, MD: Rowman & Littlefield. *Greenwood, R. M., & Christian, A. (2008). What happens when we unpack the invisible knapsack? Intersectional political consciousness and inter-group appraisals: Sex Roles Vol 59(5-6) Sep 2008, 404-417. *Gunaid, A. A., Hummad, N. A., & Tamim, K. A. (2004). Consanguineous marriage in the capital city Sana'a, Yemen: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 36(1) Jan 2004, 111-121. *Haddad, S., & Khashan, H. (2002). Islam and terrorism: Lebanese Muslim views on September 11: Journal of Conflict Resolution Vol 46(6) Dec 2002, 812-828. *Haddad, S., & Khashan, H. (2003). Lebanese Muslim Views of September 11: Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion Vol 42(2) Jun 2003, 291-298. *Hafez, M. M. (2007). Martyrdom Mythology in Iraq: How Jihadists Frame Suicide Terrorism in Videos and Biographies: Terrorism & Political Violence Vol 19(1) Spr 2007, 95-115. *Hallak, M., & Quina, K. (2004). In the Shadows of the Twin Towers: Muslim Immigrant Women's Voices Emerge: Sex Roles Vol 51(5-6) Sep 2004, 329-338. *Halstead, J. M. (1999). Teaching about homosexuality: A response to John Beck: Cambridge Journal of Education Vol 29(1) Mar 1999, 131-136. *Halstead, J. M. (2005). Islam, homophobia and education: A reply to Michael Merry: Journal of Moral Education Vol 34(1) Mar 2005, 37-42. *Halstead, J. M. (2007). Islamic values: A distinctive framework for moral education? : Journal of Moral Education Vol 36(3) Sep 2007, 283-296. *Halstead, J. M., & Lewicka, K. (1998). Should homosexuality be taught as an acceptable alternative lifestyle? A Muslim perspective: Cambridge Journal of Education Vol 28(1) Mar 1998, 49-64. *Hamdan, A. (2007). A case study of a Muslim client: Incorporating religious beliefs and practices: Journal of Multicultural Counseling and Development Vol 35(2) Apr 2007, 92-100. *Haque, A. (2007). Review of Counseling and psychotherapy with Arabs and Muslims: A culturally sensitive approach: Journal of Muslim Mental Health Vol 2(1) Spr-Sum 2007, 101-106. *Haque, A. (2008). Review of Pastoral care to Muslims: Building bridges: Mental Health, Religion & Culture Vol 11(6) 2008, 637-639. *Hargreaves, J. (2007). Sport, exercise, and the female Muslim body: Negotiating Islam, politics, and male power. New York, NY: Routledge/Taylor & Francis Group. *Hasan, A., & Kuluva, J. (2006). Arranged marriage: A socially acceptable form of migration? A case report and cultural formulation: Journal of Muslim Mental Health Vol 1(1) 2006, 65-75. *Hasan, Q., & Khatoon, N. (1996). Situational arousal of identity among Muslims: Journal of the Indian Academy of Applied Psychology Vol 22(1-2) Jan-Jul 1996, 73-78. *Hasso, F. S. (2006). Review of Geographies of Muslim Women: Gender, Religion, and Space: Gender & Society Vol 20(6) Dec 2006, 826-828. *Hassouneh-Phillips, D. (2001). Polygamy and wife abuse: A qualitative study of Muslim women in America: Health Care for Women International Vol 22(8) Dec 2001, 735-748. *Hassouneh-Phillips, D. (2003). Strength and Vulnerability: Spirituality in Abused American Muslim Women's Lives: Issues in Mental Health Nursing Vol 24(6-7) Sep-Nov 2003, 681-694. *Hassouneh-Phillips, D. S. (2001). "Marriage is half of faith and the rest is fear of Allah": Marriage and spousal abuse among American Muslims: Violence Against Women Vol 7(8) Aug 2001, 927-946. *Hedayat, K. (2006). When the spirit leaves: Childhood death, grieving, and bereavement in Islam: Journal of Palliative Medicine Vol 9(6) Dec 2006, 1282-1291. *Hedayat, K. M., Shooshtarizadeh, P., & Raza, M. (2006). Therapeutic abortion in Islam: Contemporary views of Muslim Shiite scholars and effect of recent Iranian legislation: Journal of Medical Ethics Vol 32(11) Nov 2006, 652-657. *Hedayat-Diba, Z. (2000). Psychotherapy with Muslims. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Henkel, H. (2007). The location of Islam: Inhabiting Istanbul in a Muslim way: American Ethnologist Vol 34(1) Feb 2007, 57-70. *Hertz-Lazarowitz, R., & Shapira, T. (2005). Muslim Women's Life Stories: Building Leadership: Anthropology & Education Quarterly Vol 36(2) Jun 2005, 165-181. *Hickman, R. (2004). Teaching Art to Muslim Students: Visual Arts Research Vol 30(2,issue59) 2004, 55-61. *Hilsdon, A.-M. (2006). Migration and human rights: The case of Filipino Muslim women in Sabah, Malaysia: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 29(4) Jul-Aug 2006, 405-416. *Hirschkind, C. (2001). The ethics of listening: Cassette-sermon audition in contemporary Egypt: American Ethnologist Vol 28(3) Aug 2001, 623-649. *Ho, S. S., Lee, W., & Hameed, S. S. (2008). Muslim surfers on the Internet: Using the theory of planned behaviour to examine the factors influencing engagement in online religious activities: New Media & Society Vol 10(1) Feb 2008, 93-113. *Ho, W.-Y. (2005). Crossing the Cultural Divide between Muslim and Non-Muslim: Formation of Ambassadorial Identity: Social Identities: Journal for the Study of Race, Nation and Culture Vol 11(1) Jan 2005, 5-19. *Hodge, D. R. (2005). Social Work and the House of Islam: Orienting Practitioners to the Beliefs and Values of Muslims in the United States: Social Work Vol 50(2) Apr 2005, 162-173. *Hood, R. W., Jr., Ghorbani, N., Watson, P. J., Ghramaleki, A. F., Bing, M. N., Davison, H. K., et al. (2001). Dimensions of the Mysticism Scale: Confirming the three-factor structure in the United States and Iran: Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion Vol 40(4) Dec 2001, 691-705. *Hoot, J. L., Szecsi, T., & Moosa, S. (2003). What Teachers of Young Children Should Know About Islam: Early Childhood Education Journal Vol 31(2) Win 2003, 85-90. *Hopkins, N., & Kahani-Hopkins, V. (2004). The antecedents of identification: A rhetorical analysis of British Muslim activists' constructions of community and identity: British Journal of Social Psychology Vol 43(1) Mar 2004, 41-57. *Hopkins, N., & Kahani-Hopkins, V. (2004). Identity construction and British Muslims' political activity: Beyond rational actor theory: British Journal of Social Psychology Vol 43(3) Sep 2004, 339-356. *Hopkins, N., & Kahani-Hopkins, V. (2006). Minority group members' theories of intergroup contact: A case study of British Muslims' conceptualizations of 'Islamophobia' and social change: British Journal of Social Psychology Vol 45(2) Jun 2006, 245-264. *Hopkins, N., Reicher, S., & Kahani-Hopkins, V. (2003). Citizenship, participation and identity constructions: Political mobilization amongst British Muslims: Psychologica Belgica Vol 43(1-2) 2003, 33-54. *Hossain, M. S., & Siddique, M. Z. (2008). Does religiosity help Muslims adjust to death?: A research note: Omega: Journal of Death and Dying Vol 57(1) 2008, 113-119. *Hossain, M. S., Siddique, M. Z., & Chowdhury, T. R. (2007). Impacts and adjustments of the phenomenon, "death," in Bangladeshi Muslims with different extents of religiosity: Current Research in Social Psychology Vol 12(12) 2007, 179-185. *Huisman, K., & Hondagneu-Sotelo, P. (2005). Dress Matters: Change and Continuity in the Dress Practices of Bosnian Muslim Refugee Women: Gender & Society Vol 19(1) Feb 2005, 44-65. *Hunsberger, B. (1996). Religious fundamentalism, right-wing authoritarianism, and hostility toward homosexuals in non-Christian religious groups: International Journal for the Psychology of Religion Vol 6(1) 1996, 39-49. *Hunt, S. (2004). Muslim Women in the Bosnian Crucible: Sex Roles Vol 51(5-6) Sep 2004, 301-317. *Hussain, K. (2007). An Islamic consideration of western moral education: An exploration of the individual: Journal of Moral Education Vol 36(3) Sep 2007, 297-308. *Inayat, Q. (2002). The meaning of being a Muslim: An aftermath of the twin towers episode: Counselling Psychology Quarterly Vol 15(4) Dec 2002, 351-358. *Inayat, Q. (2007). Islamophobia and the therapeutic dialogue: Some reflections: Counselling Psychology Quarterly Vol 20(3) Sep 2007, 287-293. *Inhorn, M. C. (2006). Making Muslim Babies: IVF and Gamete Donation in Sunni versus Shi'a Islam: Culture, Medicine and Psychiatry Vol 30(4) Dec 2006, 427-450. *Inhorn, M. C. (2007). Loving your infertile Muslim spouse: Notes on the globalization of IVF and its romantic commitments in Sunni Egypt and Shia Lebanon: Padilla, Mark B (Ed); Hirsch, Jennifer S (Ed); Munoz-Laboy, Miguel (Ed); Sember, Robert (Ed); Parker, Richard G (Ed). *Islam, S. M. S., & Johnson, C. A. (2003). Correlates of Smoking Behavior among Muslim Arab-American Adolescents: Ethnicity & Health Vol 8(4) Nov 2003, 319-337. *Jackson, E., & Bahrissalim, E. (2007). Crafting a new democracy: Civic education in Indonesian Islamic universities: Asia Pacific Journal of Education Vol 27(1) Mar 2007, 41-54. *Jana-Masri, A., & Priester, P. E. (2007). The development and validation of a Qur'an-based instrument to assess Islamic religiosity: The Religiosity of Islam Scale: Journal of Muslim Mental Health Vol 2(2) Fal-Win 2007, 177-188. *Jeenah, N. e. (2006). The national liberation struggle and Islamic feminisms in South Africa: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 29(1) Jan-Feb 2006, 27-41. *Jones, E. (1968). Review of Riots in Rourkela: A Psychological Study: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 13 (10), Oct, 1968. *Judge, H. (2004). The Muslim Headscarf and French Schools: American Journal of Education Vol 111(1) Nov 2004, 1-24. *Kadri, N., Berrada, S., Alami, K. M., Manoudi, F., Rachidi, L., Maftouh, S., et al. (2007). Mental health of Moroccan women, a sexual perspective: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 102(1-3) Sep 2007, 199-207. *Kadri, N., Tilane, A., El Batal, M., Taltit, Y., Tahiri, S. M., & Moussaoui, D. (2000). Irritability during the month of Ramadan: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 62(2) Mar-Apr 2000, 280-285. *Kagee, A. (2006). Arabs and Muslims in Counseling: An Essentialist Argument: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 51 (46), 2006. *Kahani-Hopkins, V., & Hopkins, N. (2002). 'Representing' British Muslims: The strategic dimension to identity construction: Ethnic and Racial Studies Vol 25(2) Mar 2002, 288-309. *Kanaaneh, R. (2008). Review of Islamic masculinities: Men and Masculinities Vol 10(4) Apr 2008, 514-516. *Kaplan, J. (2006). Islamophobia in America?: September 11 and Islamophobic Hate Crime: Terrorism & Political Violence Vol 18(1) Spr 2006, 1-33. *Karasu, T. B. (2006). Of God and madness: A historical novel. Lanham, MD: Rowman & Littlefield. *Karim, K. H. (1997). The historical resilience of primary stereotypes: Core images of the Muslim Other. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Karimova, L. (2007). Review of Engaging modernity: Muslim women and the politics of agency in postcolonial Niger: Language in Society Vol 36(4) Sep 2007, 639-640. *Kassam-Khamis, T., Judd, P. A., & Thomas, J. E. (2000). Frequency of consumption and nutrient composition of composite dishes commonly consumed in the UK by South Asian Muslims originating from Bangladesh, Pakistan and East Africa (Ismailis): Journal of Human Nutrition and Dietetics Vol 13(3) Jun 2000, 185-196. *Kay, T. (2006). Daughters of Islam: Family influences on Muslim young women's participation in sport: International Review for the Sociology of Sport Vol 41(3-4) Sep 2006, 357-373. *Keaton, T. (2005). Arrogant Assimilationism: National Identity Politics and African-Origin Muslim Girls in the Other France: Anthropology & Education Quarterly Vol 36(4) Dec 2005, 405-423. *Keenan, K. L., & Yeni, S. (2003). Ramadan Advertising in Egypt: A Content Analysis With Elaboration on Select Items: Journal of Media and Religion Vol 2(2) 2003, 109-117. *Kendrick, A., & Fullerton, J. A. (2004). Advertising as Public Diplomacy: Attitude Change among International Audiences: Journal of Advertising Research Vol 44(3) Sep-Oct 2004, 297-311. *Khalid, R., & Frieze, I. H. (2004). Measuring Perceptions of Gender Roles: The IAWS for Pakistanis and U.S. Immigrant Populations: Sex Roles Vol 51(5-6) Sep 2004, 293-299. *Khalid, R., & Tarar, A. (2004). Effects of cross categorization on inter-group perceptions of Muslims and Christians in Pakistan: Pakistan Journal of Social and Clinical Psychology Vol 2(1) Jun 2004, 3-16. *Khan, Z. H., & Watson, P. J. (2004). Religious Orientation and the Experience of Eid-ul-Azha Among Pakistani Muslims: Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion Vol 43(4) Dec 2004, 537-545. *Khan, Z. H., & Watson, P. J. (2006). Construction of the Pakistani Religious Coping Practices Scale: Correlations with religious coping, religious orientation, and reactions to stress among Muslim university students: International Journal for the Psychology of Religion Vol 16(2) 2006, 101-112. *Khan, Z. H., Watson, P. J., & Habib, F. (2005). Muslim attitudes toward religion, religious orientation and empathy among Pakistanis: Mental Health, Religion & Culture Vol 8(1) Mar 2005, 49-61. *Khawaja, N. G. (2007). An investigation of the psychological distress of Muslim migrants in Australia: Journal of Muslim Mental Health Vol 2(1) Spr-Sum 2007, 39-56. *Khayyer, M. (2000). Comparison of locus of control among Muslim and Jewish school students in Iran: Psychological Reports Vol 87(1) Aug 2000, 183-187. *Khokher, S., & Khan, M. M. (2005). Suicidal Ideation in Pakistani College Students: Crisis: The Journal of Crisis Intervention and Suicide Prevention Vol 26(3) 2005, 125-127. *Khoury-Kassabri, M., & Ben-Arieh, A. (2008). Adolescents' approach toward children's rights: Comparison among Christian, Jewish, and Muslim children in Jerusalem: Journal of Social Issues Vol 64(4) Dec 2008, 881-901. *Khuwaja, S. A., Selwyn, B. J., Kapadia, A., McCurdy, S., & Khuwaja, A. (2007). Pakistani Ismaili Muslim adolescent females living in the United States of America: Stresses associated with the process of adaptation to U.S. culture: Journal of Immigrant and Minority Health Vol 9(1) Jan 2007, 35-42. *Kibria, N. (2008). The 'new Islam' and Bangladeshi youth in Britain and the US: Ethnic and Racial Studies Vol 31(2) Feb 2008, 243-266. *Killian, C. (2003). The other side of the veil: North African women in France respond to the headscarf affair: Gender & Society Vol 17(4) Aug 2003, 567-590. *Kirdar, S. (2007). The impact of educational empowerment on women in the Arab world. Oxford, United Kingdom: Symposium Books. *Kitzinger, S. (2005). Sheila Kitzinger's Letter from Europe: Moslem Values and Childbirth: Birth: Issues in Perinatal Care Vol 32(1) Mar 2005, 69-71. *Kobeisy, A. N. (2006). Faith-based practice: An introduction: Journal of Muslim Mental Health Vol 1(1) 2006, 57-63. *Korteweg, A. C. (2008). The Sharia debate in Ontario: Gender, Islam, and representations of Muslim women's agency: Gender & Society Vol 22(4) Aug 2008, 434-454. *Kose, A., & Loewenthal, K. M. (2000). Conversion motifs among British converts to Islam: International Journal for the Psychology of Religion Vol 10(2) 2000, 101-110. *Kressel, N. J. (2007). Mass hatred in the Muslim and Arab world: The neglected problem of Anti-Semitism: International Journal of Applied Psychoanalytic Studies Vol 4(3) 2007, 197-215. *Kridli, S. A.-O., & Libbus, K. (2002). Establishing reliability and validity of an instrument measuring Jordanian Muslim women's contraceptive beliefs: Health Care for Women International Vol 23(8) Dec 2002, 870-881. *Kridli, S. A.-O., & Newton, S. E. (2005). Jordanian married Muslim women's intentions to use oral contraceptives: International Nursing Review Vol 52(2) Jun 2005, 109-114. *Kridli, S. A.-O., & Schott-Baer, D. (2004). Jordanian Muslim Women's Intention to Use Oral Contraceptives: Research and Theory for Nursing Practice: An International Journal Vol 18(4) Win 2004, 345-356. *Kurien, P. (2001). Constructing "Indianness" in Southern California: The role of Hindu and Muslim Indian immigrants. Lopez-Garza, Marta (Ed); Diaz, David R (Ed). (2001). Asian and Latino immigrants in a restructuring economy: The metamorphosis of Southern California. *Laird, L. D., de Marrais, J., & Barnes, L. L. (2007). Portraying Islam and Muslims in MEDLINE: A content analysis: Social Science & Medicine Vol 65(12) Dec 2007, 2425-2439. *Lawrence, P., & Rozmus, C. (2001). Culturally sensitive care of the Muslim patient: Journal of Transcultural Nursing Vol 12(3) Jul 2001, 228-233. *LeBlanc, M. N. (2007). Imaniya and young Muslim women in Cote d'Ivoire: Anthropologica Vol 49(1) 2007, 35-50. *Lester, D. (2006). Suicide and Islam: Archives of Suicide Research Vol 10(1) 2006, 77-97. *Levenson, M. R., & Khilwati, A. H. (1999). Mystical self-annihilation: Method and meaning: International Journal for the Psychology of Religion Vol 9(4) 1999, 251-257. *Libbus, K., & Kridli, S. (1997). Contraceptive decision making in a sample of Jordanian Muslim women: Delineating salient beliefs: Health Care for Women International Vol 18(1) Jan-Feb 1997, 85-94. *Lichtenberg, P., Vass, A., & Heresco-Levy, U. (2003). Politics and psychopathology in an Arab-Israeli patient: Psychiatry: Interpersonal and Biological Processes Vol 66(4) Win 2003, 360-363. *Lindgren, T. (2005). The Narrative Construction of Muslim Prayer Experiences: International Journal for the Psychology of Religion Vol 15(2) Apr 2005, 159-174. *Livengood, J. S., & Stodolska, M. (2004). The Effects of Discrimination and Constraints Negotiation on Leisure Behavior of American Muslims in the Post-September 11 America: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 36(2) 2004, 183-208. *Lowry, C. S., & Littlejohn, S. (2006). Dialogue and the Discourse of Peacebuilding in Maluku, Indonesia: Conflict Resolution Quarterly Vol 23(4) Sum 2006, 409-426. *Lowson, D. W., Jordan, F. M., & Magid, K. (2008). On sex and suicide bombing: An evaluation of Kanazawa's 'evolutionary psychological imagination': Journal of Evolutionary Psychology Vol 6(1) Mar 2008, 73-84. *Lumumba, H. (2003). The impact of Al-Islam on the African American population: Counseling and Values Vol 47(3) Apr 2003, 210-219. *Marcotte, R. (2003). How far have reforms gone in Islam? : Women's Studies International Forum Vol 26(2) Mar-Apr 2003, 153-166. *Margolis, S. A., & Reed, R. L. (2004). Effect of Religious Practices of Ramadan on Sleep and Perceived Sleepiness of Medical Students: Teaching and Learning in Medicine Vol 16(2) Spr 2004, 145-149. *Marks, L. (2004). Sacred Practices in Highly Religious Families: Christian, Jewish, Mormon, and Muslim Perspectives: Family Process Vol 43(2) Jun 2004, 217-231. *Mascini, P. (2006). Can the Violent Jihad Do without Sympathizers? : Studies in Conflict & Terrorism Vol 29(4) June 2006, 343-357. *Mason, D. L. (2006). Review of The making of Arab news: Journal of Media and Religion Vol 5(4) 2006, 265-268. *Masood, B. (2007). Re: Impact of Ramadan on treatment of psychosis: Irish Journal of Psychological Medicine Vol 24(4) Dec 2007, 162. *Masood, K., Gazzaz, Z. J., Ismail, K., Dhafar, K. O., & Kamal, A. (2007). Pattern of psychiatry morbidity during Hajj period at Al-Noor Specialist Hospital: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 37(2) 2007, 163-172. *Masood, N. (2006). Review of Man and the universe: An Islamic perspective: Journal of Muslim Mental Health Vol 1(1) 2006, 97-100. *Mazumdar, S., & Mazumdar, S. (2001). Rethinking public and private space: Religion and women in Muslim society: Journal of Architectural and Planning Research Vol 18(4) Win 2001, 302-324. *McCreery, E., Jones, L., & Holmes, R. (2007). Why do Muslim parents want Muslim schools? : Early Years An International Journal of Research and Development Vol 27(3) Oct 2007, 203-219. *McGinty, A. M. (2007). Formation of alternative femininities through Islam: Feminist approaches among Muslim converts in Sweden: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 30(6) Nov-Dec 2007, 474-485. *Meer, N. (2008). The politics of voluntary and involuntary identities: Are Muslims in Britain an ethnic, racial or religious minority? : Patterns of Prejudice Vol 42(1) Feb 2008, 61-81. *Mehran, G. (2007). Religious education of Muslim and non-Muslim schoolchildren in the Islamic Republic of Iran. Oxford, United Kingdom: Symposium Books. *Mehta, D. (2006). Collective Violence, Public Spaces, and the Unmaking of Men: Men and Masculinities Vol 9(2) Oct 2006, 204-225. *Mernissi, F. (2001). The Muslim concept of active female sexuality. Needham Heights, MA: Allyn & Bacon. *Merry, M. S. (2005). Should educators accommodate intolerance? Mark Halstead, homosexuality, and the Islamic case: Journal of Moral Education Vol 34(1) Mar 2005, 19-36. *Meyer, K., Rizzo, H., & Ali, Y. (1998). Islam and the extension of citizenship rights to women in Kuwait: Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion Vol 37(1) Mar 1998, 131-144. *Michalak, L., & Karen, T. (2006). Alcohol and Islam: An overview: Contemporary Drug Problems Vol 33(4) Win 2006, 523-562. *Minwalla, O., Rosser, B. R. S., Feldman, J., & Varga, C. (2005). Identity experience among progressive gay Muslims in North America: A qualitative study within Al-Fatiha: Culture, Health & Sexuality Vol 7(2) Mar-Apr 2005, 113-128. *Mir-Hosseini, Z., & Tapper, R. (2006). Review of Women, Islam and Cinema: Journal of Gender Studies Vol 15(2) Jul 2006, 190-191. *Mishra, R. C., & Agrawal, A. (2002). Perceptual differentiation in Hindu and Muslim children of traditional and modern schools: Social Science International Vol 18 Jan 2002, 16-25. *Mishra, R. C., & Bano, S. (2003). Ethnic identity and bias in Hindu and Muslim children: Social Science International Vol 19(1) Jan 2003, 52-64. *Mishra, S. (2005). Religious identity and ego strengths: A study of Hindu and Muslim boys and girls: Psychological Studies Vol 50(2-3) 2005, 127-133. *Modood, T. (2006). Ethnicity, Muslims and higher education entry in Britain: Teaching in Higher Education Vol 11(2) Apr 2006, 247-250. *Moghadam, A. (2007). Mayhem, Myths, and Martyrdom: The Shi'a Conception of Jihad: Terrorism & Political Violence Vol 19(1) Spr 2007, 125-143. *Mohd-Asraf, R. (2005). English and Islam: A Clash of Civilizations? : Journal of Language, Identity, and Education Vol 4(2) 2005, 103-118. *Monroe, K. R., & Kreidie, L. H. (1997). The perspective of Islamic fundamentalists and the limits of rational choice theory: Political Psychology Vol 18(1) Mar 1997, 19-43. *Montville, J. V. (2007). Commentary on "Mass hatred in the Muslim and Arab world: The neglected problem of Anti-Semitism" by Neil Kressel: International Journal of Applied Psychoanalytic Studies Vol 4(3) 2007, 216-220. *Moore, K. M. (2007). Muslims in the United States: Pluralism under exceptional circumstances: Annals of the American Academy of Political and Social Science Vol 612(1) Jul 2007, 116-132. *Muftuler-Bac, M. (1999). Turkish women's predicament: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 22(3) May-Jun 1999, 303-315. *Nasir, N. I. S. (2004). "Halal-ing" the Child: Reframing Identities of Resistance in an Urban Muslim School: Harvard Educational Review Vol 74(2) Sum 2004, 153-174. *Nataraj, P. (1965). Mental pictures of college girls of Hindus, Muslims, and Christians: Indian Journal of Social Work 26(3) 1965, 289-292. *Nesbitt-Larking, P. (2008). Dissolving the Diaspora: Dialogical practice in the development of deep multiculturalism: Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology Vol 18(4) Jul-Aug 2008, 351-362. *Nesser, P. (2006). Jihadism in Western Europe After the Invasion of Iraq: Tracing Motivational Influences from the Iraq War on Jihadist Terrorism in Western Europe: Studies in Conflict & Terrorism Vol 29(4) June 2006, 323-342. *Nesser, P. (2006). "Jihadism in Western Europe after the Invasion of Iraq: Tracing Motivational Influences from the Iraq War on Jihadist Terrorism in Western Europe": Erratum: Studies in Conflict & Terrorism Vol 29(6) Sep 2006, 621. *Newland, L. (2006). Female circumcision: Muslim identities and zero tolerance policies in rural West Java: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 29(4) Jul-Aug 2006, 394-404. *Nielsen, M. E., & Stevens, R. (2001). Descriptions of religious experience among U.S. Christians and Malaysian Muslims: North American Journal of Psychology Vol 3(1) 2001, 77-90. *Nielsen, S. L. (2004). A Mormon rational emotive behavior therapist attempts Qur'anic rational emotive behavior therapy. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *No authorship, i. (1990). Review of Muslim Tradition in Psychotherapy and Modern Trends: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 35 (10), Oct, 1990. *Oduor, D. (2008). Review of North African women in France: Gender, culture, and identity: Gender & Society Vol 22(3) Jun 2008, 399-400. *Olesen, T. (2007). The porous public and the transnational dialectic: The Muhammed cartoons conflict: Acta Sociologica Vol 50(3) Sep 2007, 295-308. *Oppedal, B., & Roysamb, E. (2007). Young Muslim immigrants in Norway: An epidemiological study of their psychosocial adaptation and internalizing problems: Applied Developmental Science Vol 11(3) 2007, 112-125. *Orgocka, A. (2004). Perceptions of communication and education about sexuality among Muslim immigrant girls in the US: Sex Education Vol 4(3) Nov 2004, 255-271. *Ostow, M. (2007). Commentary on "Mass hatred in the Muslim and Arab world: The neglected problem of anti-Semitism" by Neil Kressel: International Journal of Applied Psychoanalytic Studies Vol 4(3) 2007, 221-234. *Othman, N. (2006). Muslim women and the challenge of Islamic fundamentalism/extremism: An overview of Southeast Asian Muslim women's struggle for human rights and gender equality: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 29(4) Jul-Aug 2006, 339-353. *Oung, B., & Deconchy, J.-P. (2006). Socially Regulated versus Non Socially Regulated Beliefs: Muslim and Non Muslim Subjects facing Strange Maghrebin Event: Cahiers Internationaux de Psychologie Sociale No 72(4) 2006, 37-49. *Ozyegin, G. (2006). of IGender, Politics, and Islam and New Pythian Voices: Women Building Political Capital in NGOs in the Middle East: Gender & Society Vol 20(1) Feb 2006, 129-132. *Ozyurek, E. (2005). The politics of cultural unification, secularism, and the place of Islam in the new Europe: American Ethnologist Vol 32(4) Nov 2005, 509-512. *Padela, A. I., Shanawani, H., Greenlaw, J., Hamid, H., Aktas, M., & Chin, N. (2008). The perceived role of Islam in immigrant Muslim medical practice within the USA: An exploratory qualitative study: Journal of Medical Ethics Vol 34(5) Sep 2008, 365-369. *Panagopoulos, C. (2006). Arab and Muslim Americans and Islam in the Aftermath of 9/11: Public Opinion Quarterly Vol 70(4) Win 2006, 608-624. *Pandya, V. (2002). Nose and eyes for identity: Accoutrements and enumerations of ethnicity among the Jatha of Kachchh: Journal of Material Culture Vol 7(3) Nov 2002, 295-328. *Paniagua, F. A. (2007). Understanding Second-Variant Jihadists: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 52 (33), 2007. *Pargeter, A. (2006). North African immigrants in Europe and political violence: Studies in Conflict & Terrorism Vol 29(8) Dec 2006, 731-747. *Park, J., Felix, K., & Lee, G. (2007). Implicit attitudes towards arab-muslims and the moderating effects of social information: Basic and Applied Social Psychology Vol 29(1) Mar 2007, 35-45. *Peach, C. (2006). Muslims in the 2001 Census of England and Wales: Gender and economic disadvantage: Ethnic and Racial Studies Vol 29(4) Jul 2006, 629-655. *Pemberton, K. (2005). Review of New spaces and old frontiers: Women, social space, and Islamization in Sudan: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 28(6) Nov-Dec 2005, 547-548. *Peterson, K. M. (2007). Review of Understanding terror networks: Transcultural Psychiatry Vol 44(3) Sep 2007, 505-507. *Pharaon, N. A. (2004). Saudi Women and the Muslim State in the Twenty-First Century: Sex Roles Vol 51(5-6) Sep 2004, 349-366. *Philipose, L. (2007). The politics of pain and the uses of torture: Signs Vol 32(4) Sum 2007, 1047-1071. *Pirani, F. M., Papadopoulos, R., Foster, J., & Leavey, G. (2008). "I will accept whatever is meant for us. I wait for that--day and night": The search for healing at a Muslim shrine in Pakistan: Mental Health, Religion & Culture Vol 11(4) May 2008, 375-386. *Pirro, D. (2003). Deviance perception: Muslim adults in Italy: Ricerche di Psicologia Vol 26(1) 2003, 89-123. *Pluss, C. (2006). Becoming different while becoming the same: Re-territorializing Islamic identities with multi-ethnic practices in Hong Kong: Ethnic and Racial Studies Vol 29(4) Jul 2006, 656-675. *Podikunju-Hussain, S. (2006). Working With Muslims: Perspectives and Suggestions for Counseling. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *Predelli, L. N. (2004). Interpreting gender in Islam: A case study of immigrant Muslim women in Oslo, Norway: Gender & Society Vol 18(4) Aug 2004, 473-493. *Pridmore, S., & Pasha, M. I. (2004). Psychiatry and Islam: Australasian Psychiatry Vol 12(4) Dec 2004, 380-385. *Priester, P. (2008). Gazing at Islam through a psychoanalytic lens: Acuity or myopia? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 53 (52), 2008. *Rabrenovic, G., Levin, J., & Oliver, N. M. (2007). Promoting respect for difference on the college campus: The role of interdependence: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 51(2) Oct 2007, 294-301. *Rahman, T. (2005). The Muslim Response to English in South Asia: With Special Reference to Inequality, Intolerance, and Militancy in Pakistan: Journal of Language, Identity, and Education Vol 4(2) 2005, 119-135. *Rahnema, S. (2008). Contradictions of 'Dissolving the Diasporas': Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology Vol 18(4) Jul-Aug 2008, 395-398. *Rajaram, S. S., & Rashidi, A. (2003). African-American Muslim women and health care: Women & Health Vol 37(3) 2003, 81-96. *Ramji, H. (2007). Dynamics of religion and gender amongst young British Muslims: Sociology Vol 41(6) Dec 2007, 1171-1189. *Ramzy, N. (2007). Commentary on "Mass hatred in the Muslim and Arab world: The neglected problem of Anti-Semitism" by Neil Kressel: Editor's response to Kressel: International Journal of Applied Psychoanalytic Studies Vol 4(3) 2007, 191-196. *Razvodovsky, Y. E. (2004). Influence of culture on attitudes toward alcohol of Arab muslim university students: Adicciones Vol 16(1) 2004, 53-62. *Read, J. N. G., & Bartkowski, J. P. (2000). To veil or not to veil? A case study of identity negotiation among Muslim women in Austin, Texas: Gender & Society Vol 14(3) Jun 2000, 395-417. *Reece, D. (1996). Covering and communication: The symbolism of dress among Muslim women: Howard Journal of Communications Vol 7(1) Jan-Mar 1996, 35-52. *Rehman, T. F., & Dziegielewski, S. F. (2003). Women who choose Islam: Issues, changes, and challenges in providing ethnic-diverse practice: International Journal of Mental Health Vol 32(3) Fal 2003, 31-49. *Reitmanova, S., & Gustafson, D. L. (2008). "They can't understand it": Maternity health and care needs of immigrant Muslim women in St. John's, Newfoundland: Maternal & Child Health Journal Vol 12(1) Jan 2008, 101-111. *Riggs, J. M., & Gumbrecht, L. B. (2005). Correspondence Bias and American Sentiment in the Wake of September 11, 2001: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 35(1) Jan 2005, 15-28. *Rippy, A. E., & Newman, E. (2006). Perceived religious discrimination and its relationship to anxiety and paranoia among Muslim Americans: Journal of Muslim Mental Health Vol 1(1) 2006, 5-20. *Rippy, A. E., & Newman, E. (2008). Adaptation of a Scale of Race-Related Stress for use with Muslim Americans: Journal of Muslim Mental Health Vol 3(1) Spr-Sum 2008, 53-68. *Rizzo, H., Abdel-Latif, A.-H., & Meyer, K. (2007). The relationship between gender equality and democracy: A comparison of Arab versus non-Arab Muslim societies: Sociology Vol 41(6) Dec 2007, 1151-1170. *Roky, R. (2003). Sleep and sleepiness during Ramadan: Sleep and Hypnosis Vol 5(4) 2003, 163-164. *Roky, R., Aadil, N., Houti, I., & Benaji, B. (2005). Daytime Distribution of Mood During Ramadan Intermittent Fasting. Hauppauge, NY: Nova Biomedical Books. *Rosowsky, A. (2006). 'I used to copy what the teachers at school would do'. Cross-cultural fusion: The role of older children in community literacy practices: Language and Education Vol 20(6) 2006, 529-542. *Ross, E. (2007). Traditional healing in South Africa: Ethical implications for social work: Social Work in Health Care Vol 46(2) 2007, 15-33. *Ross-Sheriff, F. (2001). Immigrant Muslim women in the United States: Adatation to American society: Journal of Social Work Research and Evaluation Vol 2(2) Fal-Win 2001, 283-294. *Rowatt, W. C., Franklin, L. M., & Cotton, M. (2005). Patterns and Personality Correlates of Implicit and Explicit Attitudes Toward Christians and Muslims: Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion Vol 44(1) Mar 2005, 29-43. *Royle, R. A., Barrett, M., & Takriti, Y. (1999). Religious identity in Egyptian Muslim and Christian children aged 6-13 years: Arab Journal of Psychiatry Vol 10(2) Nov 1999, 120-127. *Rozario, S. (1998). On being Australian and Muslim: Muslim women as defenders of Islamic heritage: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 21(6) Nov-Dec 1998, 649-661. *Ruback, R. B., & Singh, P. (2008). Inequity in Hindu-Muslim riots: A test of two biases: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 38(4) Apr 2008, 982-998. *Ruby, T. F. (2006). Listening to the voices of hijab: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 29(1) Jan-Feb 2006, 54-66. *Saktanber, A. (2006). Women and the iconography of fear: Islamization in post-Islamist Turkey: Signs Vol 32(1) Aut 2006, 21-31. *Salari, S. M. (2002). Invisible in aging research: Arab Americans, Middle Eastern immigrants, and Muslims in the United States: The Gerontologist Vol 42(5) Oct 2002, 580-588. *Salime, Z. (2007). The war on terrorism: Appropriation and subversion by Moroccan women: Signs Vol 33(1) Aut 2007, 1-24. *Sanadjian, M. (2002). Multiculturalist discourse, esoteric representation of Islam and the global anti-terror campaign: Social Identities: Journal for the Study of Race, Nation and Culture Vol 8(1) Mar 2002, 119-124. *Sarfraz, A., & Castle, D. (2002). A Muslim suicide: Australasian Psychiatry Vol 10(1) Mar 2002, 48-50. *Sarkar, M. (2001). Muslim women and the politics of (in)visibility in late colonial Bengal: Journal of Historical Sociology Vol 14(2) Jun 2001, 226-250. *Savaya, R., & Cohen, O. (2003). Divorce among "unmarried" Muslim Arabs in Israel: Women's reasons for the dissolution of unactualized marriages: Journal of Divorce & Remarriage Vol 40(1-2) 2003, 93-109. *Savaya, R., & Cohen, O. (2003). Divorce among Moslem Arabs living in Israel: Comparison for reasons before and after the actualization of the marriage: Journal of Family Issues Vol 24(3) Apr 2003, 338-351. *Savaya, R., & Cohen, O. (2003). Perceptions of the societal image of Muslim Arab divorced men and women in Israel: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 20(2) Apr 2003, 193-202. *Savaya, R., & Cohen, O. (2005). Help-seeking among Muslim Arab Divorcees in Israel: British Journal of Social Work Vol 35(5) Jul 2005, 727-742. *Schbley, A. H. (2000). Torn between God, family, and money: The changing profile of Lebanon's religious terrorists: Studies in Conflict & Terrorism Vol 23(3) Jul-Sep 2000, 175-196. *Schiller, N. G. (2005). Racialized nations, evangelizing Christianity, police states, and imperial power: Missing in action in Bunzl's new Europe: American Ethnologist Vol 32(4) Nov 2005, 526-532. *Schumm, W. R., Anderson, C. V., Brinneman, A. S., Magsanoc-Deoki, M. E., Pakhalchuk, A., & Ulrick, R. A. (2006). Re-analysis of Sageman's (2004) and Pape's (2005) data predicting Al'Qaeda membership and suicide terrorism: Psychological Reports Vol 98(3) Jun 2006, 915-917. *Seckinelgin, H. (2006). Civil society between the state and society: Turkish women with Muslim headscarves? : Critical Social Policy Vol 26(4) Nov 2006, 748-769. *Selth, A. (2004). Burma's Muslims and the War on Terror: Studies in Conflict & Terrorism Vol 27(2) Mar-April 2004, 107-126. *Sen, R. (2005). Us vs. them and Gandhi: The case of Hindu-Muslim conflict in India: Psychological Studies Vol 50(2-3) 2005, 111-116. *Shaditalab, J. (2006). Islamization and gender in Iran: Is the glass half full or half empty? : Signs Vol 32(1) Aut 2006, 14-21. *Shah, A. A. (2005). Psychotherapy in vacuum or reality: Secular or Islamic psychotherapy with Muslim clients: Pakistan Journal of Social and Clinical Psychology Vol 3(1-2) Jun 2005, 3-20. *Shah, N. M. (2004). Women's Socioeconomic Characteristics and Marital Patterns in a Rapidly Developing Muslim Society, Kuwait: Journal of Comparative Family Studies Vol 35(2) Spr 2004, 163-183. *Shah, S. (2006). Educational leadership: An Islamic perspective: British Educational Research Journal Vol 32(3) Jun 2006, 363-385. *Shaheen, J. G. (2003). Reel Bad Arabs: How Hollywood vilifies a people: Annals of the American Academy of Political and Social Science Vol 588 Jul 2003, 171-193. *Shankar, J., & Gerstein, L. H. (2007). The Hindu--Muslim conflict: A pilot study of peacebuilding in Gujarat, India: Peace and Conflict: Journal of Peace Psychology Vol 13(3) 2007, 365-379. *Sharma, S. N., & Chatterjee, B. B. (1966). Application of the Mosaic Test upon Hindus and Muslims: Manas 13(1) 1966, 41-48. *Sheridan, L. P., & North, A. C. (2004). Representations of Islam and Muslims in Psychological Publications: International Journal for the Psychology of Religion Vol 14(3) Jul 2004, 149-159. *Sherif, B. (1999). The prayer of a married man is equal to seventy prayers of a single man: The central role of marriage among upper-middle-class Muslim Egyptians: Journal of Family Issues Vol 20(5) Sep 1999, 617-632. *Sherif-Trask, B. (2005). The Challenge of Cultural Competence: An Introduction to Working With American Muslims and Their Families. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Sidanius, J., Henry, P. J., Pratto, F., & Levin, S. (2004). Arab Attributions for the Attack on America: The Case of Lebanese Subelites: Journal of Cross-Cultural Psychology Vol 35(4) Jul 2004, 403-416. *Simpson, J. L., & Carter, K. (2008). Muslim women's experiences with health care providers in a rural area of the United States: Journal of Transcultural Nursing Vol 19(1) Jan 2008, 16-23. *Sirin, S. R., & Balsano, A. B. (2007). Editor's introduction: Pathways to identity and positive development among Muslim youth in the West: Applied Developmental Science Vol 11(3) 2007, 109-111. *Sirin, S. R., & Fahy, S. (2006). What do Muslims want? A voice from Britain: Analyses of Social Issues and Public Policy (ASAP) Vol 6(1) Dec 2006, 285-288. *Sirin, S. R., & Fine, M. (2007). Hyphenated selves: Muslim American youth negotiating identities on the fault lines of global conflict: Applied Developmental Science Vol 11(3) 2007, 151-163. *Sirina, S. R., Bikmen, N., Mir, M., Fine, M., Zaal, M., & Katsiaficas, D. (2008). Exploring dual identification among Muslim-American emerging adults: A mixed methods study: Journal of Adolescence Vol 31(2) Apr 2008, 259-279. *Small, N., Ismail, H., Rhodes, P., & Wright, J. (2005). Evidence of cultural hybridity in responses to epilepsy among Pakistani Muslims living in the UK: Chronic Illness Vol 1(2) Jun 2005, 165-177. *Snajdr, E. (2005). Gender, power, and the performance of justice: Muslim women's responses to domestic violence in Kazakhstan: American Ethnologist Vol 32(2) May 2005, 294-311. *Snyder, C. S., May, J. D., Zulcic, N. N., & Gabbard, W. J. (2005). Social work with Bosnian Muslim refugee children and families: A review of the literature: Child Welfare Journal Vol 84(5) Sep-Oct 2005, 607-630. *Soubiale, N., & Roussiau, N. (1998). Social representation of Islam and changes in the stereotype of Muslims: Psicologia: Teoria e Pesquisa Vol 14(3) Sep-Dec 1998, 191-202. *Soubiale, N., & Roussiau, N. (2001). Socio-cognitive approach to the modification of a stereotype: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 54(4)(454) Jul-Aug 2001, 409-415. *Souissi, N., Souissi, H., Sahli, S., Tabka, Z., Dogui, M., Ati, J., et al. (2007). Effect of Ramadan on the diurnal variation in short-term high power output: Chronobiology International Vol 24(5) Oct 2007, 991-1007. *Spalek, B. (2007). Review of Muslims and crime: International Review of Victimology Vol 14(3) 2007, 364-365. *Srimulyani, E. (2007). Muslim women and education in Indonesia: The pondok pesantren experience: Asia Pacific Journal of Education Vol 27(1) Mar 2007, 85-99. *Staub, E. (2007). Preventing violence and terrorism and promoting positive relations between Dutch and Muslim communities in Amsterdam: Peace and Conflict: Journal of Peace Psychology Vol 13(3) 2007, 333-360. *Stodolska, M., & Livengood, J. S. (2006). The Influence of Religion on the Leisure Behavior of Immigrant Muslims in the United States: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 38(3) 2006, 293-320. *Strabac, Z., & Listhaug, O. (2008). Anti-Muslim prejudice in Europe: A multilevel analysis of survey data from 30 countries: Social Science Research Vol 37(1) Mar 2008, 268-286. *Suhail, K. (2001). Death Anxiety in a Pakistani Sample: Journal of the Indian Academy of Applied Psychology Vol 27(1-2) Jan-Jul 2001, 19-27. *Suhail, K., & Chaudhry, H. R. (2004). Predictors of subjective well-being in an Eastern Muslim culture: Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology Vol 23(3) Jun 2004, 359-376. *Syed, E. U., & Khan, M. M. (2008). Pattern of deliberate self-harm in young people in Karachi, Pakistan: Crisis: The Journal of Crisis Intervention and Suicide Prevention Vol 29(3) 2008, 159-163. *Talukdar, A., Khandokar, M. R., Bandopadhyay, S. K., & Detels, R. (2007). Risk of HIV infection but not other sexually transmitted diseases is lower among homeless Muslim men in Kolkata: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 78(11) Nov 2007, 2231-2235. *Tan, E. K. B. (2007). Norming "moderation" in an "iconic target": Public policy and the regulation of religious anxieties in Singapore: Terrorism & Political Violence Vol 19(4) Win 2007, 443-462. *Tarabulsy, G. M., & Miller, J. (1992). Reconsidering the sauce: A comment on Floyd: Canadian Psychology/Psychologie Canadienne Vol 33(4) Oct 1992, 743-745. *Tarlo, E. (2007). Hijab in London: Metamorphosis, Resonance and Effects: Journal of Material Culture Vol 12(2) Jul 2007, 131-156. *Tazi, N. (2006). On an obscure paradise: Cliniques mediterraneennes No 73 2006, 97-114. *Thobani, S. (2007). The dilemma of Islam as school knowledge in Muslim education: Asia Pacific Journal of Education Vol 27(1) Mar 2007, 11-25. *Toda, M., & Morimoto, K. (2004). Ramadan fasting - Effect on healthy Muslims: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 32(1) 2004, 13-18. *Toncy, N. (2008). Behind the veil: An in-depth exploration of Egyptian Muslim women's lives through dance: International Journal of Qualitative Studies in Education Vol 21(3) May-Jun 2008, 269-280. *Tse, T. (2002). Islamic community worker training program for the management of depression: AeJAMH (Australian e-Journal for the Advancement of Mental Health) Vol 1(2) Jun 2002, 1-7. *Unkelbach, C., Forgas, J. P., & Denson, T. F. (2008). The turban effect: The influence of Muslim headgear and induced affect on aggressive responses in the shooter bias paradigm: Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 44(5) Sep 2008, 1409-1413. *van der Slik, F. W. P., & Konig, R. P. (2006). Orthodox, humanitarian, and science-inspired belief in relation to prejudice against Jews, Muslims, and ethnic minorities: The content of one's belief does matter: International Journal for the Psychology of Religion Vol 16(2) 2006, 113-126. *Vasegh, S., & Mohammadi, M.-R. (2007). Religiosity, anxiety, and depression among a sample of Iranian medical students: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 37(2) 2007, 213-227. *Verkuyten, M., & Slooter, L. (2007). Tolerance of Muslim beliefs and practices: Age related differences and context effects: International Journal of Behavioral Development Vol 31(5) Sep 2007, 467-477. *Verkuyten, M., & Slooter, L. (2008). Muslim and non-Muslim adolescents' reasoning about freedom of speech and minority rights: Child Development Vol 79(3) May-Jun 2008, 514-528. *Verkuyten, M., & Yildiz, A. A. (2007). National (dis)identification and ethnic and religious identity: A study among Turkish-Dutch Muslims: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 33(10) Oct 2007, 1448-1462. *Verma, S. (2008). Clozaril and Allah--A patient's journey into wellness: A case report and cultural formulation: Journal of Muslim Mental Health Vol 3(1) Spr-Sum 2008, 89-97. *Vohra, S. S. (2006). An American Muslim's Right to Die: Incorporating Islamic Law into the Debate: Journal of Legal Medicine Vol 27(3) Sep 2006, 341-359. *Walseth, K. (2006). Sport and belonging: International Review for the Sociology of Sport Vol 41(3-4) Sep 2006, 447-464. *Ward, I. (2006). Shabina Begum and the Headscarf Girls: Journal of Gender Studies Vol 15(2) Jul 2006, 119-131. *Wiggins, M. S., Hillyer, S. J., & Browning, C. (2005). Pilot Study of Muslim Women's Perceptions on Religion and Sport: Psychological Reports Vol 96(3) Jun 2005, 787-790. *Wihtol de Wenden, C. (1998). Young Muslim women in France: Cultural and psychological adjustments: Political Psychology Vol 19(1) Mar 1998, 133-146. *Wiles, E. (2007). Headscarves, human rights, and harmonious multicultural society: Implications of the French ban for interpretations of equality: Law & Society Review Vol 41(3) Sep 2007, 699-736. *Williams, V. (2005). Working with Muslims in Counselling--Identifying Sensitive Issues and Conflicting Philosophy: International Journal for the Advancement of Counselling Vol 27(1) Mar 2005, 125-130. *Winter, B. (2006). Religion, culture and women's human rights: Some general political and theoretical considerations: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 29(4) Jul-Aug 2006, 381-393. *Wolfenstein, E. V. (1998). Reflections on Malcolm X and Black feminism: Journal for the Psychoanalysis of Culture & Society Vol 3(2) Fal 1998, 41-59. *Wyche, K. F. (2004). African American Muslim Women: An Invisible Group: Sex Roles Vol 51(5-6) Sep 2004, 319-328. *Yasien-Esmael, H., & Rubin, S. S. (2005). The Meaning Structures of Muslim Bereavements in Israel: Religious Traditions, Mourning Practices, and Human Experience: Death Studies Vol 29(6) Jul-Aug 2005, 495-518. *Yip, A. K. T. (2004). Negotiating space with family and kin in identity construction: The narratives of British non-heterosexual Muslims: Sociological Review Vol 52(3) Aug 2004, 336-350. *Zaal, M., Salah, T., & Fine, M. (2007). The weight of the hyphen: Freedom, fusion and responsibility embodied by young Muslim-American women during a time of surveillance: Applied Developmental Science Vol 11(3) 2007, 164-177. *Zang, X. (2008). Gender and ethnic variation in arranged marriages in a Chinese city: Journal of Family Issues Vol 29(5) May 2008, 615-638. *Zine, J. (2001). Muslim youth in Canadian schools: Education and the politics of religious identity: Anthropology & Education Quarterly Vol 32(4) Dec 2001, 399-423. Dissertations *Abu-Ali, A. (2004). Ethnic identity and religiosity as predictors of sexual attitudes among muslim adolescent girls. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Adrian, M. (2008). Restricting the republic: France, the veil, and religious freedom. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Ahmed, S. (2006). Mental health of muslims living in a Southeastern City in the United States. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Al Yacoub, A. M. A. (1997). How Muslim Arab parents in Western Pennsylvania view the influence of American TV on their children's morality. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Alam, M. S. (2007). For domestic use only: The perception of power and powerlessness among rural Muslim women in a Bangladesh village. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Al-Banawi, R. A. (1995). Religious conversion: The personal experience of Muslim converts. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Albelaikhi, A. A. (1998). Development of a muslim religiosity scale. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Alghamdi, A. K. H. (2008). Quilted narratives of Arab Muslim women's tapestry: Intersecting educational experiences and gender perceptions. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Ali, M. (2007). Impact of acculturation, ethnic identity, religiosity, and individual difference variables on the subjective well-being of Pakistani Muslims in the United States. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Al-Mermish, K. (2002). Designing a new base for education and art education curricula from an Islamic perspective, for use in Saudi Arabia and other Muslim countries. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Aloud, N. (2004). Factors affecting attitudes toward seeking and using formal mental health and psychological services among Arab-Muslims population. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Altareb, B. Y. (1998). Attitudes towards Muslims: Initial scale development. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Ayish, N. (2003). Stereotypes and Arab American Muslim high school students: A misunderstood group. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Bako, A. S. (1997). A Christian's counselor response to Christians' and Muslims' religious beliefs and violence in Kaduna state of northern Nigeria. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Barrett, J. L. (2008). Cautious crossings: Investigating Muslim women's perceptions of post-secondary education in North Florida. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Caffrey, K. N. (2008). China's muslim frontier: Empire, nation, and transformation in Yunnan. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Castilla, A. (2007). The social integration of Moroccan Muslims within the political discourses of Catalonia (Spain). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Charani, M. (2005). Three voices, one heart: A war story of three generations of middle-class Lebanese Muslim women. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Chatterjee, I. (2008). Globalization and social conflict: A case study of Hindu-Muslim conflict in India. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Clark, E. H. (2007). "I'm a product of everything i've been through": A narrative study of the cultural identity construction of Bosnian muslim female refugee students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Davidi, D. J. (2005). Factors that predict attitudes toward Muslims post September 11th. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Delic, Z. (2007). Hermeneutics of islamic education and the construction of new muslim cultures in the west: Faithful but reformed. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Elannani, H. (2008). Muslim schools and the common good: An empirical study. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *En-Nabut, I. (2007). The lived experiences of immigrant Arab Muslim women in the United States: Implications for counselors and other helping professionals. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Fayez, M. M. (2008). Muslim parent involvement in pre-K and elementary schools: Perspectives and practices. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Gunel, E. (2007). Understanding Muslim girls' experiences in Midwestern school settings: Negotiating their cultural identities and interpreting the social studies curriculum. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Halaweh, I. M. (1997). Perceptions of international Muslim students toward social and faculty interaction, intellectual development and personal growth. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Haque-Khan, A. (1997). Muslim women's voices: Generation, acculturation, and faith in the perceptions of mental health and psychological help. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hirji Kassam, F. (2008). Resistance is futile: Indian cinema and identity construction among young South Asian Canadians of Muslim and other backgrounds. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hussien, S. M. (2008). Impact of a culturally-sensitive lifestyle intervention on reducing risk factors for type 2 diabetes in Arab Canadian Muslim women. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Javadzadeh, A. (2008). Marxists into Muslims: The Iranian irony. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Joseph, C. M. (2002). The virtues as a cultural domain: A study of Arab Muslims. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kaplan, H. (2006). Relationship between religion and identity development: A study of second generation American Muslim adolescents. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kassissieh, N. N. (2006). "And say to the believing women...": The multiple meanings of the hijab as a window into Muslim-American women's identity. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Khan, F. I. (2008). The in/visibility of South Asian Muslim Americans: Ethnicity, class and 9/11. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Khan, M. F. (2008). Feminist and queer Muslims in America: The struggle to reconstruct religious identity and practice. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kreidie, L. H. (2001). Deciphering the construals of Islamic fundamentalists. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kridli, S. A.-O. (1999). Establishing reliability and validity of an instrument measuring attitudes, subjective norms, perceived control, and behavioral intentions of jordanian muslim women toward the use of oral contraceptives. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lucas, L. E. (2007). A Christian/Muslim dialogue in prison: Praxis of faith for survival and liberation. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Madani, A. O. (2000). Depiction of Arabs and Muslims in the United States news media. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Marrone, S. R. (2005). Attitudes, subjective norms, and perceived behavioral control: Critical care nurses' intentions to provide culturally congruent care to Arab muslims. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Maslim, A. A. (2008). Women's conversion to Islam in the United States: An exploratory study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Matthews, K. C. (2008). Ismailis in Canada: Locations of subjectivity. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Meshreki, L. M. (2008). Religiosity, health, and well-being among Middle Eastern/Arab Muslims and Christians in the USA: A study of positive emotion as a mediator. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Mishra, S. (2007). Islam and democracy: An analysis of representations in the United States prestige press from 1985-2005. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Monteiro, D. (2005). Images of God, forgiveness and attachment among Hindus, Muslims and Christians in India. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Mosalum, L. M. D. J. (1999). Psychological health and well-being in a community sample of Bahraini adults. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Naqvi, S. N. (2008). Mourning Indo-Muslim modernity: Moments in post-colonial Urdu literary culture. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Nguyen, A. H. (2007). The effects of mortality salience and perceived terrorism threat on attitudes toward Muslim and Muslim Americans. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Nicolino, V. M. (2007). The relationships between racism, islamophobia, religious dogmatism and attitudes toward war. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Olden, L. K. (2006). Posttraumatic stress and somatization in Iraqi Shiite refugees: Clinicians' judgments. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Omeish, M. S. (1999). Muslim students' perceptions of prejudice and discrimination in American academia: Challenges, issues, and obstacles and the implications for educators, administrators, and university officials. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Rahman, M. S. (2008). Transnational media reception, Islamophobia, and the identity constructions of a non-Arab Muslim diasporic community: The experiences of Bangladeshis in the United States since 9/11. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Rahman, T. A. (2002). The experiences of South Asian American Muslim women: A postmodern approach. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Raja, R. A. (2005). Attitude of Pakistani American Muslim men towards seeking psychotherapy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Reeder, K. R. (2006). Intolerance of Islam reflected in endorsements of religious belief statements. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sarwar Sharif, Y. N. (1997). Becoming Muslim and woman: The bifurcation of self and critical multiculturalism. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Seidl, T. H. (2005). A perspective on American identity, anxiety, community cohesion, and homeland security from American muslims and Americans perceived to be muslims. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Shankar, J. (2008). Understanding Hindus' and Muslims' solutions for peace in Gujarat, India. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Sheikh, C. S. (2008). Religious and ethnic variation among second-generation Muslim Americans. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Sheikh, N. S. (2008). A matter of faith: Muslim women's perception of their faith community's response to Intimate Partner Violence. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Shreves, J. R. (2008). Successful acculturation of immigrant Muslim children into the St. Louis area (Missouri). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Shuraydi, W. U. (1999). Gender equity, women's demystification, and islam: A symbolic interactionist perspective. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Widjanarko, P. (2008). Homeland, identity and media: A study of Indonesian transnational muslims in New York city. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Yilmaz, F. (2008). Ethnicized ontologies: From foreign worker to Muslim immigrant, how Danish public discourse moved to the right through the question of immigration. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Young, S. W. (2008). Islamic identity in the Islamic society of Boston. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Yucel, S. (2008). The effects of prayer on Muslim patients' well-being. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. External links * Islamic directory for Muslims Find Muslim Owned businesses, Masjids (Mosques) and Islamic Centers all over the world. * Muslim Population in Countries with different Alphabets Category:Islam Muslims Category:Religious groups